The present invention generally relates to drug delivery systems, e.g., external drug pumps, and particularly to an assembly for inserting a cartridge, which contains a substance to be administered to a patient, into the drug delivery system.
External drug pumps are typically used to deliver to patients substances which contain large molecules which cannot be digested when administered orally, such as insulin. Typically, the pump is adhered to the abdomen or chest or other of the patient and delivers the substance to the patient via a cannula that is inserted into the patient subcutaneously, although the invention described below is not limited to needle administration of substances.